Super Smash Bros. Unlimited
Super Smash Bros. Unlimited, abbreviated as SSBU is an upcoming forums-exclusive, post/turn-based RPG game with many elements and features incorporated directly from the Super Smash Bros. series as well as some brand new ideas added as well. The game will feature past veterans such as Mario, Link, Pikachu, and Sonic, along side many newcomers like Bowser Jr., Ridley, Mii, and Mega Man. NOTE: Since this game is still under development, nothing is 100% confirmed. 'Gameplay' Super Smash Bros. Unlimited's gameplay revolves around the idea of anywhere from 2 to 8 participants choosing their combatant from a large list of various video game characters, selecting a stage for the battle to take place on, and PMing (private messaging) each of their attacks or moves on each turn to the Match Official in charge of the specific bout. Through an assortment of calculation and random intergers (a luck factor), the attacks will cause damage, possibly resulting in a K.O. depending on the target's amount of damage percentage, or the player may successfully dodge, shield, or reflect (for some characters) attacks. Stages will play an important role in each battle, even though the game has no physical visuals, stage sizes and hazards will affect the battles among many other things. Stage types may include the Simplistic-type, such as Battlefield, the Dynamic-type, such as Ganon's Tower, the Scrolling-type, such Boo's Ghost House, the Minigame-type, such as WarioWare, Inc. 2, and the new, highly-hazardous Boss Battle-type, such as Giygas' Lair. Items will also be involved within the game, randomly spawning throughout the battle at a predetermined rate (or not at all), and can be picked up by players and used just like in the Super Smash Bros. series. Smash Balls also make an appearance in SSBU, and can activate a character's Final Smash. Poké Ball Pokémon and Assist Trophies assistants will also be playing a role in the game as well. There are also a few new items similar to the Poké Ball and Assist Trophies that will be included in the game. Matches can be played in Turn, Stock, Turn Stock, Stamina, or Stock Stamina Modes. In Turn Mode, each player recieves a point when they KO an opponent, and lose a point when they fall off the stage by either being KO'd or a Self-Destruct (SD). The player with the most points at the end of the amount of turns chosen at the start of the match wins. Should two or more players earn the same amount of points, a Sudden Death match will ensue to determine the true winner. In Stock Mode, every player is given a predetermined amount of lives and will lose one upon being KO'd or SDing. When a player runs out of stock lives, they are eliminated from the match. The last player remaining will win the bout. In Turn Stock Mode, a combination of Turn Mode and Stock Mode is used and the match concludes when either one player is remaining after all the others have been eliminated by running out of stock, or after the set amount of turns are up, which will see the player with the most stock remaining win. In Stamina Mode, every player is given a predetermined amount of HP (health points) and the KO Potential factor is eliminated from the match. Once a player reaches 0 HP, they are eliminated from the battle and the last player remaining will be victorious. In Stock Stamina Mode, the match will play out similar to how it would in Stock Mode with the exception that players can be KO'd by having their HP fall to 0. KO Potential is present in this mode as well. Team Battles are also included in this game and the possibility of 4 vs 4, or 2 vs 2 vs 2 vs 2 player battles are possible. A new feature to the Team Battles is the Tag Team Battles, in which players may 'tag in' a partner to take over for them in battle, however, their Percent Damage or HP will remain the same upon being 'tagged' back into the fight. Characters ﻿The characters are the fighters that partake in the matches, representing the franchise/universe in which they belong to. Every character has a set number of various attacks and Special Attacks, as well as a unique type of attack called a Final Smash. Like in the Super Smash Bros. series, there are two types of characters, the Default Character, which is accessible for any participant right from the start, and the Unlockable Character, which is accessible only after completing a certain task or accomplishing a certain feat in battle. Unlocking a character does not cause them to become available for every participant, but rather only for the participant who unlocked them. The list below is a compilation of the characters involved in Super Smash Bros. Unlimited thus far that have been confirmed. The list will eventually grow to a staggering amount beyond the 100 range in time. They are listed in alphabetical order along with the video game franchise they represent. All characters currently on the list will likely be Default Characters. ''Stages'' A stage is an arena where a battle may occur. Most stages have hazards or other obstacles for players to avoid or overcome that add uniqueness to the stage. Others have minigames that players may partake in during the battle that might require the player to perform a maneuver, attack an object, or gain possession of something to earn a bonus status that'll help them momentarily in the battle. A few stages have a boss character that will constantly create havoc throughout the fight and might attack players. These boss characters may also be defeated in order to gain special statuses that can help or even gain much larger rewards... Listed below are the stages that will be involved in the game thus far. More will be added at a later date. ''Items'' Items are weapons that players can grab and use to their advantage, either by attacking directly with them or by throwing them at opponents. Some items may affect the player's status or protect them from damage. Below is the full list of items that will be included in the game thus far. ''Assist Trophies'' A feature that began in Brawl, Assist Trophies will also make an appearance in Unlimited. After grabbing an Assist Trophy item, it'll randomly summon a guest character that will aid the player that summoned them and attack their opponents. Below is the list of Assist Trophy characters that will appear in Super Smash Bros. Unlimited.